


We Wanted Him To Be Happy

by nxymxrjr (KingPreussen)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Self-Indulgent, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingPreussen/pseuds/nxymxrjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There was always a part of every striker that hungered to be the one the crowd was screaming for.</i>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>---</p>
</div>A very very self-indulgent little one shot I wrote about the 7-0 against Valencia and <a href="http://the-fuckboy-dynasty.tumblr.com/post/138664737422">Suarez's quote</a>.
            </blockquote>





	We Wanted Him To Be Happy

**Author's Note:**

> as i say, self-indulgent. kind of plotless and a little quick to end imo but i hope you enjoy it. please disregard spelling errors, etc.

Neymar was ecstatic, and that was maybe the worst part. There wasn't _supposed_ to be a worst part--there weren't supposed to any bad parts at all, when you won 7-0 at home. But they tried to set Neymar up so many fucking times and despite all their efforts he couldn't get a goal.

Luis knew the win was what mattered. Neymar celebrated with all of them on every single goal, excited to be a part of it, excited to jump on Luis and squeeze Lio half to death and put his all into the game. But there was always a part of every striker that hungered to be the one the crowd was screaming for. 

Neymar insisted, after their mini-celebration in the locker room with the rest of the team, that he, Luis, and Lio go out together to celebrate themselves. Luis was hesitant at first, the part of him that wanted to coddle and protect Neymar screaming that the younger man just needed to rest before their next game. But Lio murmured to him that Neymar didn't want to be left alone and Luis quickly changed his mind.

They ended up in a hotel after a long dinner, milling around until the rest of their energy burned off and they were ready to sleep. Luis was half watching some television program, waiting for Lio to get out of the shower. Neymar, lying on his stomach in one of the beds in their relatively small room, was already half asleep.

Luis switched the television off and stood up from the other bed in the room, settling next to Neymar instead. The Brazilian blinked his eyes partway open and patted Luis' leg in greeting.

"You played amazingly," Luis said apropos of nothing, stroking Neymar's bangs away from his face and using his thumb to rub circles into his temple.

Neymar hummed back at him. "Congratulations on the win," he mumbled, rolling onto his back and attempting to wake up fully. He sat up a little to drape one arm over Luis' shoulders, pulling him back down to the bed and kissing him sleepily. "Felt good to help you two," he said against Luis' lips.

"Ney," Luis chided, using another kiss to silence whatever protests Neymar could have come up with then. As Neymar gained more awareness he started to kiss back harder, tightening his grip on Luis and leaning up on his other arm.

Another weight settled on the other side of the bed and Luis pulled back to exchange a loaded look with Lio. "You too," Neymar said, releasing Luis to grab the hem of Lio's slightly damp tee shirt and bring him close as well. "You're unbelievable."

"So are you, Ney." Lio pressed a lingering kiss of his own to Neymar's lips. "Our pretty boy, hm?"

Neymar reddened, one corner of his mouth tilting upward, but didn't deny the endearment. "Your 'pretty boy' wants to give you a reward," Neymar murmured and slid his hand from Lio's shirt to his boxers.

Lio hesitated, looking up at Luis again, but Luis was focused on Neymar's dark eyes and insistent pout. "Come on," Neymar said softly, peering up from under his eyelashes. "Let me. Please?"

Neither one of them could resist Neymar when he used that tone, especially when he was laid out along cream colored sheets that complemented his bronze skin so well. Lio placed one hand on Neymar's already bare chest, sliding it up until it just rested below his throat; Neymar sighed in a pleased response and tilted his head back to bare his throat.

Luis, ever the prepared one, left the two of them briefly to grab lube and condoms from their bags. "No," Neymar said shortly, making Luis turn to look back at him. Neymar looked absolutely sinful with one arm draped carelessly over Lio's back as the shorter man sucked a mark onto the base of his neck. "No… no condoms."

There was an odd contrast in how serious Neymar sounded and the picture he and Lio painted, but Luis didn't argue. Their blood work was done often enough that he was sure none of them had anything sexually transferrable, and it wasn't a big thing to give Neymar if he really wanted it. A little mess was nothing to make him happy.

Neymar held out both of his hands when Luis returned and he helped Neymar to sit up again, Lio following them up. "Position?" Lio asked against his jawline, stroking up and down Neymar's sides.

Instead of verbally answering, Neymar pulled away from Lio and turned back onto his stomach, grabbing a pillow from the headboard and holding it under his chest. Luis's hands were immediately on his hips, lifting them higher while Lio pushed gently between his shoulder blades for him to put his head down further. "Perfect," Lio hummed and Luis could hear his smile in his voice.

The cap of the lube bottle cracking open seemed loud in the small room. Luis slid his fingertips into the waistband of Neymar's shorts, sliding them down to pool at his knees; almost in tandem, Lio reached under Neymar's canted hips to stroke his cock. "You're so talented," Lio was saying, "In so many things." He never seemed to talk as much as he did during sex, something Luis and Neymar liked to laugh about afterward while Lio, silently, basked in the afterglow.

"What do you want, Ney?" Luis asked, pouring lubricant onto his fingers and just gently stroking them across Neymar's hole. The smaller man shivered at the cool touch, shaking his head and pressing his face further into the pillow. Luis paused. "Neymar?" he asked again.

"Anything, anything," Neymar insisted, voice muffled. "Anything you want, Luis."

After a moment's deliberation, Luis slid his middle finger inside Neymar. Neymar groaned, one hand reaching down to join Lio's on his cock. "Lio, why don't you fuck him first?" Luis offered while working another finger inside. "You scored the first hat-trick." Neymar's rim tightened around him at the suggestion and he shivered again. Luis could feel Lio speeding up his short strokes on Neymar's dick.

"You want that, beautiful?" Lio said as he pressed a short kiss onto Neymar's shoulder. "You know how I love to fuck you when you're still tight." Neymar nodded once, his hand dropping from his cock to bunch the sheets beneath him instead. "Is two fingers enough?"

"Anything," Neymar said again, taking a shuddering breath that made his spine and ribs more prominent in his back. Luis wanted to kiss every rib and every vertebrae, but he would have to wait, at least until Lio had his fill. He pulled his fingers away and switched places with Lio, who wasted no time in pulling his boxers down just enough to pull out his cock and use the lubricant on himself.

Lio groaned as he entered him, one hand resting on the sharp angle of Neymar's hip and the other buried in his blond-tipped hair, just loose enough that Neymar could still breathe. The thought of stroking himself passed through Luis' head momentarily, but he was too preoccupied watching Neymar's lithe body arch and tremble under Lio's skilled hands. 

The sound of skin-on-skin and the smell of sex made a heady combination. Occasionally Lio would pull out and fuck Neymar with his fingers instead, the constant pressure on his prostate making Neymar moan into his pillow, which was squeezed to within an inch of it's life. "Yes, yes," he gasped on each of Lio's thrusts with his cock, breathy and wanton.

Luis shifted forward until his head was level with Neymar's and his hand could wrap around Neymar's calf. "You love this, don't you?" he asked softly, like Neymar was liable to run if he spoke too loud or too harshly. "You love being under Lio, just letting him _have_ you."

Neymar lifted his head slightly, as if he was going to answer, but then a low sob wracked through him and made both Luis and Lio stop completely. They had only seen Neymar cry once before, quiet and small like he thought crying was a _bad_ thing, and it wasn't an event they were likely to forget. It wasn't hard to tell the difference between pleasure and pain when it came to the youngest of them.

"Ney?" Lio asked sharply. He wasted no time in pulling out and resting back on his heels, releasing his hold on Neymar's hair and instead touching the small of his back with his fingertips. Neymar turned his head away from them, still holding his pillow to his face. "Neymar, what's wrong?"

There was the sound of sniffling, and then another sob. "Fuck," Neymar mumbled, curling in on himself. "Fuck, fuck!"

Luis, already sitting up, pulled gently at the pillow held in Neymar's hands. "Ney, please, talk to us."

Lio paled considerably. His hand dropped away from Neymar and he climbed off of the bed, stumbling a few steps backward. "Did I hurt you?" he asked, sounding horrified.

Neymar dropped the pillow with a gasp. "No, no no," he insisted. His legs tangled in the sheets as he turned toward Lio and he fell flat, which would have been funny in any other situation. As it was, his eyes red and his face wet, pushing himself up on shaking arms, Luis just wanted to pull him close but he wasn't sure how Neymar would react. He wasn't sure how Neymar was feeling about anything at the moment.

"What can we do?" Lio asked pragmatically, using a softer version of his 'captain voice' even though his face hadn't regained any color.

Luis, more of an act first ask questions later person, pulled blankets up from the end of the bed and wrapped them around Neymar's shoulders. "Deep breaths, Ney," he murmured, and Neymar buried his face in his shoulder. "Can you get him a glass of water, Lio?"

Neymar hiccupped and pressed further into Luis' side. "I'm sorry, Lio, just--just give me a minute and you can--"

"Whatever you're about to say, the answer is no." Lio pulled his boxers back up, running his fingers anxiously through his hair. Luis wanted to reach out for him too but while Neymar needed to be touched when he was upset, Lio tended to pull away from everyone.

"I'm _sorry_ ," Neymar sobbed weakly, curling his fingers in his hair and pulling.

Luis quickly pried his hands away from himself and held both in one of his, pressing his lips to Neymar's temple. "Ney, stop, please. What's wrong?"

Neymar coughed and shook his head. "I'm no fucking h-help," he gasped out through his tears. He looked so miserable that Lio got back into the bed and wrapped the blanket tighter around him. "It's not about the g- _goals_ but I just _can't fucking_ \--"

Lio leaned forward to hold Neymar's face in his hands, brushing away what tears he could with his thumbs. "Neymar…" he murmured. "You know every goal we scored was for you."

"But I--"

"We couldn't have won without you. You're incredible on the ball, you can get past any defender and avoid any challenge. Who do you think assisted us on all those goals, hm?" Lio kissed both of Neymar's cheeks repeatedly until the striker couldn't help but smile, trying to lean away from Lio's advances. "You should always talk with us, Ney."

Luis didn't really have anything to add. The mood of the night was definitely down, but Neymar's tears were slowing and Lio didn't look as if he was going to be sick anymore. Eventually Neymar tired himself out and rested his head back on Luis' shoulder, his eyes closing and breath slowing.

"Thank you," Luis said, taking Lio's hand and gently squeezing his fingers. Lio smiled back at him, shrugging and quiet again. It seemed he had used all of his words for the night but Luis didn't think they needed any more words between them, especially not with Neymar finally calm. Hopefully he would sleep the night and be willing to talk with them in the morning.

They had seen him bounce back from losses easily; this wouldn't mean anything in a few days, but there was no way Luis or Lio would forget how devastated he was not to score a goal in one of their best wins of the season. Neymar was young and impulsive but he probably felt the most out of any of them.

Luis couldn't sleep for a long while.

\---

The next morning, awoken by sun streaming through the windows (most likely Neymar's doing) and the smell of strong coffee (thank God for Lio), Luis knew he hadn't gotten anything like the right amount of sleep. He sighed heavily and rolled over, pulling whatever blankets he could over his head.

"Morning, sunshine!" Neymar shouted, running and leaping onto the bed. "Wake up!"

Luis groaned and kicked out lightly. "Go away," he mumbled.

Neymar wriggled his way under the blankets and Luis' arm until they were laying face to face. Luis glared at him, expecting him to start shouting again, but Neymar just kissed him cutely. "Morning," he said again, much quieter this time. "You can sleep. No training until this afternoon."

"Stay here." Luis pressed their foreheads together and kissed Neymar again. Neymar didn't reply, but Luis could feel Neymar's contented smile against his lips.


End file.
